


The Fall

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Love, recovery from a fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little ball of fluff about what might happen if the athletic Phryne went a bit too far and really hurt her back.  As someone who has thrown out her back a few times I can tell you as you get older it gets a bit worse and it is not just your back.  It affects your whole body, it is an awful thing. So I thought it would be a perfect chance for the tender side of Jack to come out as he nursed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is not connected with my other Miss Fisher Fan Fiction Stories.
> 
> Not beta'd
> 
>  
> 
> This is fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money. This is just for fans of the show.

"Phryne!!!!" Jack cried out reaching out a hand to stop her downward momentum. He was too far away to reach her unfortunately so all he could do was run to her side, "Phryne, Are you all right?" He asked his voice full of concern, his face was a picture of tenderness.

Phryne moaned and wiggled her toes of her shoeless foot. The shoe had flipped off of her as she had tumbled to the ground. She looked up at Jack through her hair that had fallen into her eyes, "At least I didn't break my back but I believe I injured it."

:"Oh Phryne," he said in a soft comforting tone as he crouched down beside her. 

They had been walking back to the car after interviewing a suspected blackmailer. Phryne was walking backwards chatting away about her theory and Jack had warned her to watch where she was going. Phryne laughed and twirled forward, her heel got caught in a tiny hole in the pavement, forcing her to fall down.

Jack tenderly picked her up and carried her to his car. He gingerly placed her in the front seat and ran around to the driver's side. "I'm taking you to the hospital, back injuries are not to be ignored."

"No Jack, please take me home and call Mac." She asked quietly her face tense, she was obviously in pain.

"But...."

"Please Jack..."

The one thing Jack had a tough time with was going against Miss Fisher when she looked so vulnerable. "Fine, but your are going to do exactly what she says, no arguments, Miss Fisher." He sighed and started the car driving toward St. Kilda,

"Of course," she replied crossing her fingers out of Jack's sight line.

*********************************

Jack paced outside the bedroom as he waited for Mac to come out with the verdict.

Mac stepped out of the bedroom quietly closing the door behind her. Jack swirled to look at her to see if he could read how she was, Mac smiled affectionately holding her hands out toward the worried man. "She's fine, Jack. Calm down. I gave her something for the pain and to fight off any infection. She's fast asleep now, she will have to remain in bed for a week..."

"It will drive her mad."

Mac smirked, "So my prescription is you."

"Mac...."

"Just keep her company. Read to her, keep her amused. Please keep her in bed and don't allow her to get out of bed alone..."

"What if she needs to go to the...um...?"

Mac smirked at him, "You and Dot will have to help her."

"Oh boy, she will love that...."

"Jack, she did this to herself, she has no one to blame but herself. She is not a kid anymore, it's time she realized it. She needs time to heal and I know you will take good care of her."

Jack looked at his friend and swallowed a couple of times. "I will do my best...where did Dotty go?"

"I sent her out to get a few things you will need to take care of her, I will stop by the kitchen to let Mr. Butler know what she will need to eat..."

"A restricted diet for a back injury?" Jack asked surprised.

"No, not restricted merely healing. Oh and don't let her drink any alcohol, not with the drugs I prescribed. Understand?"

Jack nodded, he leaned against the wall across from Phryne's boudoir and sighed. "Yes, I understand." He looked into Mac's eyes very troubled, "Mac, are you sure I should stay? I mean..."

"Yes, Detective Inspector I do. Jack, believe it or not she called for you, reached out for you as she went under the drugs. It's you she needs more then anything else. When are you two smart idiots going to wake up and realize that your in love?"

He looked at her with shy smile, "I already know."

"I suspected you did after the whole fight after the car rally. I am glad you both woke up and realized you needed each other after you helped me with the University case."

"Yes...so am I...Mac...I really doubt she feels the same for me....she..."

"Of course she does, Jack." Mac rolled her eyes. "She is head over heals in love with you. She trusts you more then anyone else. She hates to admit it to anyone, even herself. Her stupid pride won't let her admit it except in her cups...."

"In her cups?"

"Oh, she has admitted it when we've had a bit of a tiddle."

"Well, it's news to me." Jack replied with a snort.

"Don't pout, Detective Inspector, it is not becoming. Maybe this injury will wake her up. Listen I have to make my rounds. If you need anything, Jack, call me."

"Thanks Mac," he gave her hug and watched her walk down the stairs. He then looked toward Phryne's door and leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes.

*************************************

Phryne's eyes fluttered open, "Jack...?" she said softly reaching out blindly with her hand.

Jack was sitting in a chair by her bed, he caught her hand and tenderly twined their fingers, "I'm here, Phryne."

"I hurt."

"I know. Dotty is coming up with some medicine and something to eat."

"Not hungry."

"I understand but you need something in your stomach to take the medicine other wise you could get sick."

"I'm already sick. Don't leave me, Jack." She grimaced and squeezed Jack's hand.

"I know you are, Phryne. I am sorry, you hurt, and I will not leave you. I promise you."

"Thank you." She replied quietly as she fell back asleep. Jack's face reflected his worry, he tenderly brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and leaned back into his chair, still holding her hand.

**************************

"Why can't I ?"

"Because Mac is a doctor and she says your not ready yet."

"I know she is a doctor and she is also a mother hen! It's nonsense, I feel much better."

Jack leaned against the back of the chair and smiled. "You look wonderful but I don't want you to re-injure your back."

"All I want to do is sit in my own parlor..."

"Not yet, you're not healed completely." 

"Jack, who are you going to believe, Mac or me?"

"Mac."

"Jack!"

Jack chuckled, "Miss Fisher you have been known to lie to get your own way. However Mac is only thinking in terms of your health and your best interest. Now, if things were reversed who would you believe? Your a detective, detect."

Phryne leaned back against her pillows and chuckled. It had been five long days. And though she loved having Jack here all day, everyday , the man had taken vacation time to take care of her, for goodness sake, she just couldn't stand to be cooped up anymore. "I feel like I am in Jail."

"I think your current surroundings beat jail in every way. You have been to the cells at the station and City Jail, you should be more honest in your arguments."

"Oh for goodness sake Jack, since when are you so literal?"

"I have to fight fire with fire somehow."

Dotty knocked and came in with lunch. Phryne had been arguing with them all to go downstairs since yesterday when she was able to go to the toilet by herself for the first time. ":Lunch Miss, " She placed the tray on her lap with a smile. "I made enough for both of you, Inspector." She said looking at the older man with a pleading concerned look. Though she was able to tempt him with a few snacks, Jack had not eaten a meal since he began taking care of Phryne.

"Thank you Miss Williams."

"Good, I have noticed you have been looking a bit drawn, Jack. You haven't eaten?"

"I have eaten," Jack just couldn't seem to eat when Phryne was in such pain. Dot and Mr. Butler had been tempting him with treats which he could eat in Phryne's room with little fuss but the thought of a meal made his stomach lurch a bit.

"Not yesterday Jack. You ate two biscuits and a turnover."

Jack shrugged and he sat down in his chair. "I'm just fine, I am here to take care of you..."

Phryne handed him a sandwich and said, "Be quiet and eat, my knight in shining armor."

Dot chuckled as she left the room closing the door behind her.

*******************

Phryne looked up at Mac from her bed with a wicked expression, Mac rolled her eyes. "Your not intimidating me, so drop the look."

"I have no idea what your referring to Mac. I am merely patiently waiting for your verdict on my health."

"I will let you get out of bed and go downstairs. But no athletics. No jumping, Judo, dancing or anything that will re-injure that back. Just stand, walk, and sit."

""How about kissing, hugging and cuddling?"

 

"Yes, provided that Jack is careful...."

 

"I didn't mean Jack...well just Jack... specifically..."

 

"Phryne Fisher, I'm your best friend, do you trust me?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Tell him."

 

"What?"

 

"Tell Jack you love him. For goodness sake, the man has not eaten, slept or been at the station. He has devoted himself to you for the last 6 days. He has taken such wonderful care of you, I would think you would have noticed it."

 

"Of course I did...he's wonderful...but...."

 

"Phryne, do you love him?" Mac's expression would brook no lies.

 

Phryne fidgeted with her sheet and nodded.

 

"Tell him."

 

"It's my choice, Mac."

 

"Tell him tonight."

 

"If I choose to."

 

Mac smirked, "Of course, it is. Choose it."

 

**************************************

 

Phryne was happy. She was finally sitting in her own parlor in her home. Jack had tenderly carried her down the stairs and brought her into the parlor, delicately placing her on the chaise. He arranged the pillows behind her so that her back would be supported. 

 

Jack now sat across from her. He was comfortable in a chair with an occasional table in front of him, that Mr. Butler had set up for his meal. He ate his dinner like he had not eaten for a year. Phryne had given Mr. Butler her menu for the first time in a week with a smile of joy that morning. Jack had gone home to change his clothes and to check things at the station.

 

He returned back to the house an hour ago where Mac was waiting for him with Phryne's restrictions. "I will follow them, but who knows if Miss Fisher will listen to me."

 

"She will be good, she promised me."

 

"She did?"

 

"Yep or else." Mac said with a wicked expression.

 

Now Jack was quietly finishing off his dinner, as he watched Phryne through his eyelashes. 

"You know Jack, you have beautiful long eye lashes but I can still see you watching me."

"I am just trying to follow Mac's orders and not drive you crazy." He sipped some tea and leaned back looking at his empty plate. "I guess I am hungry."

"Yes, I guess you are. You ate that like a starving man."

"Well Mr. Butler is an amazing cook."

"Yes, he is...um...Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to talk to you about something?"

"You would like me to go?" Jack swallowed and looked miserable, he had been expecting it. He had been too much under foot.

"No I don't, I want you stay as long as you can."

"Oh?"

"Could you come closer, please?" Phryne asked shyly.

Jack stood up and came over to the chaise sitting on the arm of it. Phryne smiled up at him and took his hand, "First, thank you for taking such wonderful care of me. I am so grateful..."

"No need. I would do it no matter what, I care about you."

Phryne's smile widened and her eyes sparkled, "I know that, and I care about you too...In fact for quite some time I have been aware that...Well I...I'm...."

"You don't have to say...."

"Yes, I do. I do. I have been in love with you for quite some time. I knew that you loved me but I was so scared. I should have told you, we would never had that separation after the car rally. I was such a coward!"

"You are not a coward."

"But I am, Jack. I have deep fear of commitment. Of being put in a cage. But you...you are such a good man. I let my fear and doubt stop me from giving you my heart. And for that I am sorry."

"Phryne...you love me?"

"Yes."

Jack lowered his head and kissed her tenderly making sure to hold her so she didn't hurt herself. She deepened the kiss and they explored each other till they needed to gulp in some air. She reached up and tenderly traced his jaw line, she always wanted to explore the strong jaw, that beautiful face.

"Damn my back! I would pull you down and ravish you if I hadn't done this to myself."

Jack kissed her tenderly and then said, "I would enjoy that, but right now we will just have to be satisfied with kissing"

"No, you can come here and hug me, we can cuddle all we want. Mac said as long as your careful."

"You already asked her?"

"No she told me."

"What?"

"Basically she told me I was an idiot to hide my love for you when you so obviously love me back. And that I should tell you tonight."

"And you just listened to her?"

"You know me better then that, Jack. I told her I would think about it and it was my choice. So I did think about it. I... I had to tell you."

"I'm so glad."

Mr Butler knocked and came in with the next course.

*******************************

Jack was in Phryne's bed, he was dressed in just his shirtsleeves and pants. He was leaning against some pillows and the head board, Phryne was laying against his chest like a back rest. She purred she was so happy and comfortable, "Jack Darling, you are the best back rest."

"Thank you....um, Sweetheart."

Phryne smiled up at him, "An endearment, Inspector. I am honored."

Jack chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I so want to tear your clothes off and ravish you right now." Said Phryne wistfully.

"I want to ravish you too but cuddling is fine for right now."

"My goodness your a patient man."

"Phryne I want to make love to you, believe me. I have never in my life felt such desire, but I love you enough to wait till your healthy."

"You are an amazing man. I love you so much."

Warm arms wrapped around her waist hugging her gently, a sprinkling of soft sweet kisses against her neck reached her ear, he whispered softly, "I love you so much, with my whole heart. You are the love of my life."

"No ties?"

"Just my heart."

"That's a lot. I love you with my whole heart too."

He tenderly rubbed his cheek against hers and whispered, "Get some sleep, Sweetheart. You have had enough excitement for one day and I want you whole and healthy as soon as possible."

"Believe me Jack, so do I." Jack settled back as Phryne cuddled into him getting comfortable. "That's what I want too. Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Phryne, sleep well, my love."

 

Fini


End file.
